


Excusa para sufrir

by EliuxW



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: EnKaze, Fluff, M/M, finjamos que Go no pasó
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Porque para ambos tener que separarse no era más que una excusa para hacerles sufrir.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 1





	Excusa para sufrir

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi OTP de todo Inazuma Eleven, aún me duele lo de Go, sigo pensando que Endou (a quien prefiero llamar Mark) es homosexual, cosas mías jsjsj. Disfruten ♡

Kazemaru caminaba despacio por las calles de la Ciudad Inazuma agobiado, estaban de obras cerca de su casa y el ruido tronador no le dejaba concentrarse en sus quehaceres, por eso mismo decidió dejar su casa durante unos minutos para despejarse. Como el ruido de las obras era incesante y taladraba sus oídos con suma facilidad optó por sacar su móvil junto a unos auriculares negros, abrió su playlist de música habitual y puso una canción al azahar. La música lograba disminuir el taladrante sonido de las calles mientras tomaba un ritmo más acelerado para caminar, con el simple objetivo de que el único ruido que pudiera escuchar fuera el de su música y—en especial—el hermoso sonido de las últimas hojas otoñales crujiendo bajo sus pies al ser pisadas. Kazemaru suspiró un poco tras pensar en la cruda situación a la que se estaba enfrentando, de su boca salió un poco de vaho que indicaba la llegada del frío invierno. Al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada amarga que denotaba su bajo estado de ánimo en esos momentos. Le parecía increíble que justo después de lograr el triunfo ante el mundo entero dentro del fútbol juvenil le llegara la noticia que le hizo querer alejarse de todo. Era una buena noticia, ¡buenísima! pero la traería la peor de las consecuencias:

Despedirse de Endou.

Desde que se graduaron del Instituto Raimon se veían menos, estaba claro, pero seguían quedando para verse, como buenos amigos. Pero esa noticia tan buena conllevaba a dejar de verse por mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Claro que también le apenaba dejar de ver a sus otros excompañeros de equipo, pero Endou era especial, no porque fuera el capitán, sino porque fue él quien le llevó a jugar al fútbol, fue por él por quién se unió al Raimon en aquel entonces, fue gracias a Endou que descubrió lo divertido que podría ser el futbol, acabó pasando de jugar por ayudarle a jugar porque realmente le gustaba jugar, incluso rechazó volver al club de atletismo, era curioso como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y por supuesto, cabe destacar que fue elegido para representar a Japón en el equipo nacional, todo un logro siendo que él se dedicaba al atletismo.

Pero ahora todo iba a acabar, su aventura junto a Endou iba a acabar, porque ya no les quedaría nada, ni siquiera el pequeño detalle de quedar a jugar durante un rato por la tarde. Porque ya se estaban haciendo adultos, poco a poco, pero se estaban convirtiendo en unos y la vida dicta que los caminos de las personas no suelen estar juntos siempre. Y parece que si vida nunca estará enlazada a la de Endou, da igual lo mucho que le ame, porque Endou sigue siendo demasiado inocente para esas cosas, y, sobretodo, porque su vida ahora le hacía tomar una decisión importante. Esa decisión le cambiaría la vida para siempre, si aceptaba tenía un futuro profesional asegurado, y ningún loco rechazaría eso. Pero le aterraba tener que abandonar todo, es como un sentimiento de querer aferrarse a la infancia, pero no lo hacía por la infancia en sí, su único motivo para querer quedarse en Inazuma era Endou, porque estaba enamorado de él.  
Aun así lo había asimilado. Debía irse, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se iría sin dejar las cosas claras con Endou, se negaba a irse sin llevarse como mínimo un rechazo.

El joven de pelo azul ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó a la casa del excapitán, estaba frente a la puerta a escasos segundos de darle al timbre; suspiró tratando de convencerse. Pulsó el timbre bastante acobardado por no saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero hizo de tripas corazón y tomó una postura recta tras parar la música y quitarse los auriculares. Espero durante unos segundos a que la puerta fuera abierta y fue sorprendido por la madre del chico al que iba a visitar.

—¡Hola Kazemaru! ¿Endou se ha vuelto a olvidar que habéis quedado?—El peliazul rió ante la pregunta de la mujer y negó con la cabeza poniendo una sonrisa suave.

—No, sólo quería hablar con él de un asunto y he preferido que sea cara a cara—. Dijo con el tono más calmado que pudo poner, aunque en realidad sus nervios eran notables a gran distancia. 

La mujer le entregó una sonrisa cálida y le invitó a pasar dentro de la casa, nada más entrar Kazemaru saludó al padre de Endou y cuando estaba a escasos segundos de subir las escaleras fue detenido por la mujer.

—Kazemaru... trata de decírselo despacio y con cuidado, ya sabes que él es un tanto inocente para estas cosas—. Mientras lo decía la mujer apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven peliazul, indicando que le daba ánimos. Kazemaru asintió.

—Sí, entiendo, muchas gracias señora—. Agradeció tras asentir. La mujer simplemente dijo un suave «No hay de qué», y dejó al chico, quien miró como el padre de su amigo le miraba con aprobación.

Suspiró fuerte y subió las escaleras determinado, caminó por el pasillo superior hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su excapitán. Tocó tres veces. Tras un par de segundos escuchó un «adelante», giró el pomo de la puerta y entró a la habitación decidido.

Endou tardó un poco en girarse para ver quién era, pero cuando lo hizo sintió como si su corazón diese un vuelco de la sorpresa.

—¡Kazemaru! ¿Se me ha vuelto a—. Fue interrumpido por la serena voz del peliazul, quien negó rápidamente.—Entonces... ¿a qué has venido?

—Quería hablar contigo de un asunto importante, pero no quería que fuera por mensaje, he preferido que sea cara a cara.

Endou miró al chico un tanto confuso, pero le dio una de sus enormes sonrisas y habló de nuevo:

—¡Vale! Pues dime, ¿qué ocurre?

—Preferiría que fuéramos a dar una vuelta... si no te molesta.

—Oh... ¡claro, vamos!

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación del castaño, le dijeron a la madre de este que se iban a dar una vuelta y que volverían más tarde. Nada más salieron de la casa notaron un silencio peculiar, el peliazul sacó valor desde lo más profundo de su ser y tomó suavemente la mano del castaño, formando un sonrojo en este, para después guiarle hacia un lugar más—por así decirlo—privado.

No es sorpresa para nadie que Kazemaru le llevó a la mítica torre, el lugar favorito del excapitán.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

Kazemaru sabía que era el momento y estaba algo amedrentado por ello, realmente no se había preparado en lo absoluto, simplemente se dejó llevar y acabó frente a la casa del chico. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recolocando un mechón de pelo.

—Endou, me han llamado para ser jugador profesional fuera del país—. Y lo soltó, fue lo más rápido que pudo, no quería alargar más su sufrimiento, quería contárselo todo.

Endou se quedó callado uno segundos descolocado, pero cuando se recompuso saltó de emoción.

—¡Eso es genial, Kazemaru! ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta!

El nombrado se quedó atónito, Endou se lo había tomado bien, demasiado bien, el peliazul se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al pensar que el mayor fanático del fútbol se tomaría mal esa noticia. Echó una carcajada agridulce, dulce porque seguía siendo el Endou se siempre y agria al tener más que claro que su excapitán solamente pensaba en fútbol.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Kazemaru no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado a llorar, de un momento a otro se percató de que varios cúmulos de agua bajaban de sus ojos hasta el suelo usando las mejillas del chico como tobogán. Ni siquiera llorar era su estilo, él no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero todas las personas tienen un momento de debilidad que les hace dejar sus costumbres de lado para soltar las lágrimas en el momento menos indicado.

—Endou... sé que nunca te pido esto pero... te ruego que me dejes darte un abrazo.

El castaño asintió algo confuso y en segundos notó el peso de su amigo peliazul que se ocultaba llorando tras la espalda de Endou. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos, donde el castaño tenía la gran incertidumbre de qué le pasaba a su más preciado amigo, mientras este lloraba pensando en lo reconfortante que era poder abrazar a Endou, aunque fuera la última vez.

Una vez Kazemaru se hubo calmado y dejó de llorar trató de hablar recuperando el control tras separarse del abrazo.

—No me quiero ir... — Sentenció de golpe, haciendo que el otro chico agrandase los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

Kazemaru calló unos segundos, bajó la mirada y posteriormente cerró los ojos.

—Porque te amo.

Endou se quedó atónito durante un tiempo sin saber que hacer, nunca había sentido nada igual, era algo tan confuso que no sabía cómo reaccionar. 

—Soy idiota, no debería decirlo tan de repente... Endou, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, no me quiero ir porque no quiero separarnos.

El castaño se acercó al peliazul y lo rodeó con un abrazo enorme.

—Yo tampoco quiero separarnos, pero no es justo que pierdas esta oportunidad por mí. Porque... yo también te amo y quiero te tengas todo lo mejor que puedas... 

Kazemaru rió un poco enternecido por la actitud del chico, sonrió después de la carcajada y se giró hasta mirar a Endou, posó sus manos en la cintura del excapitán y le dio un pequeño beso lleno de amor, como un último gesto de aferrarse al pasado. Ambos sabían que no podían ser novios a distancia, que ninguno tendría la capacidad de llevar una relación así, pero nadie puede asegurar que dos enamorados se reencontrarán en el futuro.

Su despedida sólo era una excusa para hacerles sufrir, pero en el fondo sabían que ambos contaban con el amor del otro y, lo que también sabían es que se reencontrarán más adelante. 

Porque el que la sigue, la consigue.


End file.
